The Litany of Larceny
Thieves Guild Trophies are special items that serve as a visual reminder of the Dragonborn's accomplishments with the Skyrim Thieves Guild. They are displayed on the trophy cases in the Ragged Flagon Cistern. There are two sets of trophies obtained by separate methods, all while in the service of the Thieves Guild. The first group of trophies are part of an unmarked quest The Litany of Larceny, and are found while completing quests from the main Thieves Guild questline. These items are found by the Dragonborn and sold to Delvin Mallory, for leveled amounts of gold, from 100 to 800 (the value of these items are affected by Barter bonuses and Speech perks). The second group of trophies are rewards for completing a set number of "jobs" for Delvin and Vex (randomized missions known as radiant quests). As more jobs are completed, more trophies are unlocked. The first seven trophies are the same items that are the targets of Vex's sweep jobs and burglary jobs, while the eighth is a safe filled with replenishing randomized loot. A final trophy, the Crown of Barenziah, is unlocked by completing the side-quest No Stone Unturned. Removing items from the trophy case is not counted as stealing, and they can be taken to sell or have as decoration in your house. Larceny trophies Unlocked trophies Bugs * The map may be bugged and not activate the proper quest, if dropped or stored may not be re-lootable. * The final item, and sometimes the Left Eye of the Falmer (final or not) can/will cause the larceny quests to bug. It is possible that the death of Mercer Frey is the cause of the glitch and there are workarounds for the and . :Fixes : Using the console enter : SetStage TGlarceny 80 to give yourself the quest to return the Left Eye to Delvin, then add the Eye to your inventory with the console ( player.additem 1994f 1). Then return to Delvin Mallory to turn in the quest BEFORE killing Mercer. If you kill Mercer before turning the quest in, the quest simply disappears from the journal as soon as you loot the body. : You can escape Irkngthand without taking the Eye, take the rest of your items back to Delvin, sell them, and go back to get the Eye off of Mercer's body. (It doesn't work, I tried it more than 5 times and it did nothing.) * It appears that finishing the Thieves Guild quest Darkness Returns will sometimes prevent handing in more larceny items to Delvin. *If you remove any of the larceny items after they have been sold to Delvin Mallory they cannot be replaced and they will continue to fall through the shelves. On the they may be placable on the shelves but will disappear when you leave the area. * There is an issue when you collect the Larceny Targets and you are able to complete a special mission from Delvin Mallory. If you have one or more targets in your possession when Delvin gives you the mission, you will not be able to hand in the targets. After completing the special mission, the targets won't be able to be handed in and the targets won't even be quest items anymore which means you can freely drop or sell them although this appears to make them 0 value. Category:Thieves Guild Category:Skyrim: Larceny Targets